shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom Hearts
Kingdom Hearts is a video game series. It is a crossover series made by Square Enix and Disney. Plot The Kingdom Hearts games primarily follow a boy named Sora from a world known as Destiny Islands. He and his friends Kairi and Riku have an interest in traveling to other worlds. When the Heartless attack the island, Sora winds up in another world after finding that he received a mysterious weapon called the Keyblade. He joins up with Goofy and Donald Duck to find King Mickey and his friends while those aligned with the darkness are after his heart as well as the seven princesses of heart. When somebody loses their heart, they are turned into a Heartless. If the being had a strong heart, then they would also leave behind a nobody. Thirteen of these nobodies retained their human forms and formed Organization XIII along with a fourteenth member who was a clone of the thirteenth member. Their goal was to collect hearts that were released from the Heartless by the Keyblade so that they may obtain Kingdom Hearts. In the end, it turns out that the actual goal is to allow Xehanort to spread his heart to create thirteen vessels. Characters :Sora :Riku :Naminé :Aqua :Xion :Axel :Roxas :Ventus :Kairi Ships Het :AkuKai — the ship between Axel and Kairi :AkuNami — the ship between Axel and Naminé :AkuShi — the ship between Axel and Xion :Anti-SoKai — the ship between Anti-Sora and Kairi :AquAku — the ship between Axel and Aqua :DemLar — the ship between Demyx and Larxene :Haynette — the ship between Hayner and Olette :Larxel — the ship between Axel and Larxene :MarLar — the ship between Marluxia and Larxene :MaruMine — the ship between Marluxia and Naminé :Naminas — the ship between Naminé and Vanitas :Pencette — the ship between Pence and Olette :RepliNami — the ship between Riku Replica and Naminé :RepliShi — the ship between Riku Replica and Xion :RiKai — the ship between Riku and Kairi :RikuNami — the ship between Riku and Naminé :Rion — the ship between Riku and Xion :RokuKai — the ship between Roxas and Kairi :RokuNami — the ship between Roxas and Naminé :RokuShi — the ship between Roxas and Xion :Roxette — the ship between Roxas and Olette :Shiki x Riku — the ship between Shiki Misaki and Riku :Squaerith - the ship between Leon/Squall Leonhart and Aerith Gainsborough :Squaffie - the ship between Leon/Squall Leonhart and Yuffie Kisaragi :SoKai — the ship between Sora and Kairi :Sorah — the ship between Sora and Sarah Serenity :Sorapunzel — the ship between Sora and Rapunzel :Sorariel — the ship between Sora and Ariel :SoNami — the ship between Sora and Naminé :SoXion — the ship between Sora and Xion :Terraqua — the ship between Terra and Aqua :Terrella — the ship between Terra and Cinderella :VanFuu — the ship between Vanitas and Fuu :Vanqua — the ship between Vanitas and Aqua :VanShion — the ship between Vanitas and Xion :VenFuu — the ship between Ventus and Fuu :VenKai — the ship between Ventus and Kairi :VenLyn — the ship between Ventus and Lyndsey :VenNami — the ship between Ventus and Naminé :Venqua — the ship between Ventus and Aqua :XemKai — the ship between Xemnas and Kairi :Xemqua — the ship between Xemnas and Aqua :Zaqua — the ship between Zack Fair and Aqua Slash :AkuDemy — the ship between Axel and Demyx :AkuRoku — the ship between Axel and Roxas :AkuSai — the ship between Axel and Saïx :AkuSora — the ship between Axel and Sora :AkuVeku — the ship between Axel and Vexen :CLeon — the ship between Cloud Strife and Leon/Squall Leonhart :Clora - the ship between Cloud Strife and Sora :LexZex — the ship between Lexaeus and Zexion :Riku x Riku Replica — the ship between Riku and Riku Replica :RikuRoku — the ship between Riku and Roxas :SoHiro — the ship between Sora and Hiro Hamada :Soriku — the ship between Sora and Riku :Sorneka — the ship between Sora and Neku Sakuraba :SoRoku — the ship between Sora and Roxas :TerVen — the ship between Terra and Ventus :VanVen — the ship between Vanitas and Ventus :VekuZeku — the ship between Vexen and Zexion :XemSai — the ship between Xemnas and Saïx :XemXig — the ship between Xemnas and Xigbar Femslash :Aquarella — the ship between Aqua and Cinderella :KaiNami — the ship between Kairi and Naminé :Larxion — the ship between Larxene and Xion :NamiShi — the ship between Naminé and Xion Polyship :AkuRokuShi — the ship between Axel, Roxas and Xion :SoRiKai — the ship between Sora, Riku and Kairi :Wayfinder Trio — the ship between Aqua, Ventus and Terra Fanon Kingdom Hearts is a very popular series and has an extremely large fandom. While it is mainly geared towards children, it also has a large amount of older fans. Many love the fact that the series contains Final Fantasy characters that they know and love, as well as classic Disney characters from their childhoods. Fans love to speculate possible future worlds to be included in later games and are eagerly awaiting Kingdom Hearts III. Many fans have become impatient because it has been over a decade since Kingdom Hearts II came out. Kingdom Hearts also has a large shipping fanbase. There is a huge list of ships among the fandom, including many crack pairings. Just about any two characters that have interacted have the potential to be shipped together. The characters of Organization XIII are especially the targets for random ships. Just about every possible combination among the organization has been shipped, but some are more popular than others. Since twelve out of the fourteen members are males, most organization ships are slash ships. Slash ships are very popular in the Kingdom Hearts fandom with Soriku and AkuRoku being the most popular. However, a lot of fans also like the semi-canon SoKai and RokuNami. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Kingdom Hearts on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : : TUMBLR : : : List Trivia * Mickey Mouse was originally going to be the main protagonist of the game before it was changed to Sora instead. *The original game was supposed to be the only Kingdom Hearts game to release. After the game grew so popular, Disney and Square Enix agreed to create a franchise. * The idea for this game came about when producer Shinji Hashimoto met with a Disney executive in an elevator; Square and Disney had previously worked in the same building in Japan. * Sora was originally a half-human/ half-lion anthropomorphic. * The Kingdom Key was originally a chainsaw like weapon, but was scrapped after Disney employees agreed that the weapon didn't look child-friendly. Navigation